Me enamore de mi custodio
by Sebas602
Summary: Naruto buscaba un trabajo, pero no imagino que al entrar a preguntar a un rancho por trabajo frustrara un secuestro de la nieta del dueño del rancho, Hinata Hyuga fue salvado por este hombre, y lo quiere tener como custodio...para su seguridad.
1. Chapter 1

**Me enamore de mi custodio.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

En un departamento dentro de una pequeña habitación se puede observar como un joven alrededor de unos 19 a 20 años estaba acostado durmiendo con un libro en la cara, los ronquidos del chico eran fuertes, en ese momento el celular del joven que se encontraban en el escritorio empezó a sonar, alguien lo estaba llamando.

El joven de cabello rubio se levanta un poco adormilado y deja caer el libro que tenía en su cara, y se puede observar que el rubio tenía ojos azules color cielo, y unas peculiares marcas en sus mejillas. El chico refregando sus ojos con su mano agarra el celular y lo contesta.

-Hola estás hablando a mi celular, en este momento no te puedo contestar a sí que… -iba a decir como broma hasta que…

-¡Tonto! ¡Conmigo no te hagas el gracioso! ¡¿Dónde estás?! ¡Hoy te tocaba la demostración a los alumnos nuevos! –se escuchó una voz enojada masculina del otro lado de la línea.

-Sasuke, estoy cansado, ayer tuve que quedarme hasta las dos de la mañana tratando de encontrar un trabajo en el campo policial y en la marina–decía el rubio frotándose los ojos.

-¿Y? eso no me importa, tienes que venir a presentarte ahora, oh sino Kakashi sensei se enojara contigo –dijo.

-Ok, voy en unos 10 minutos –comunico el chico ya resignado.

-Más te vale, nos vemos –se despidió colgando el teléfono.

El rubio se levantó y camino hacia la puerta de la habitación, giro la perilla para abrirla, salió del cuarto, se pudo observar que el lugar en el que se encontraba estaba un poco desordenado, había platos sin lavar sobre el fregadero y varios envases de ramen tirado por el piso, el chico paso de largo hasta una silla que estaba en la sala y recogió de esta una chaqueta color naranja la cual se puso, el chico paso por una mesa de la sala en la cual estaban dos cuadros, uno de el con un uniforme camuflajeado y en una pose de pelea con otra persona que traía el mismo uniforme, y el otro cuadro era de el junto a dos personas más, una chica pelirroja con lentes y una niña pelirroja con una gran sonrisa.

En ese momento su celular volvió a sonar y en la pantalla se vio el nombre: Natsumi, el rubio contesto.

-Hola pequeña ¿cómo estás? –saludo.

-¡Tío Naruto! –Se escuchó la voz de una niña en la otra línea la cual estaba muy emocionada – ¡estoy muy bien! ¿Y tú?

-De maravilla Natsumi, un poco atareado pero bien, como ¿está tu mama? –pregunto Naruto.

-Ella está bien, aún está dormida, se quedó hasta tarde buscando un empleo –dijo la niña lo cual causo un poco de tristeza al rubio.

-Ah ok, cuando despierte dile que le mando saludos –dijo el chico.

-Si no te preocupes se lo diré, oye ¿cuándo vendrás a visitarnos? -pregunto la pequeña.

-No lo sé Natsumi, ando un poco atareado como te dije –dijo el rubio a lo cual al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un suspiro de tristeza por parte de la pequeña lo cual dejo al rubio un poco mal –pero oye no te desanimes pequeña, cuando las vea de nuevo te llevare a ti y a tu mama al parque de diversiones todo el día ¿qué te parece?

-¡¿Enserio?! –Pregunto la niña emocionada – ¡eso sería genial, de veras!

-Si lo será, me tengo que ir Natsumi te devolveré la llamada para saludar a Karin ¿ok? –dijo.

-Ok tío, cuídate mucho -dijo la niña.

-Igualmente Natsumi, adiós -se despidió.

-Adiós –dijo la niña cerrando la llamada.

Naruto se despegó el celular de la oreja y lo guardo en su bolsillo, el chico se dispuso a salir del lugar para ir a donde lo esperaban.

El chico salió afuera del departamento, y al salir vio al frente de el a una chica castaña que lo veía con una sonrisa.

-Buenos días Naruto –saludo la castaña.

-Buenos días Matsuri –devolvió el saludo.

-Te ves terrible ¿acaso no dormiste? –pregunto ella.

-No, no pude dormir bien, estuve viendo la forma de conseguir trabajo y me quede hasta muy tarde, y ahora tengo que ir a la demostración a los nuevos alumnos –respondió a bostezando un poco.

-Ya me lo imaginaba, por eso te traje esto –dijo enseñándole una bebida energizante –aquí tienes.

-Matsuri, sabes que no me gusta aceptar cosas de otras personas –dijo el rubio.

-Oye es una forma de demostrar el cariño y amistad que te tengo –dijo la castaña ofreciéndole la bebida, el rubio resignado con una sonrisa toma la bebida y la destapa.

-Gracias Matsuri –dijo dando un sorbo de la bebida.

-No te preocupes, no es nada –dijo ella.

-Es verdad, tu siempre te preocupas por mí –dijo el chico dedicándole una sonrisa a la chica.

-Bueno tengo que hacerlo recuerda que te considero como el hermano que nunca tuve jeje –dijo la chica con una risita.

-Si es verdad, ¿adónde te diriges? –pregunto.

-Voy a la universidad, tengo que terminar de hacer mi tesis –informo ella.

-Oye el Dojo de Kakashi sensei queda por ahí, si quieres te acompaño –ofreció el rubio.

-¿Enserio? Bueno gracias por tu amabilidad –dijo la castaña.

-No es nada, y bien vamos –

-Claro –

Y así los dos se pusieron de camino.

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

-¡No! ¡No quiero eso mama! –se escuchó una voz femenina por una mansión.

-Hija entiende que queremos esto por tu bien –dijo una señora peliazul y ojos aperlados.

-No queremos que te suceda nada malo –secundo un hombre castaño igualmente de ojos aperlados.

-¡Es que no quiero, no me gusta que me vigilen! ¡¿Que no lo pueden entender?! ¡No quiero un custodio! –dejo en claro una chica peliazul y ojos aperlados.

-Hinata –la llamo su madre –no queremos que te pase nada, entiende que al venir de una familia de clase alta tienes que tener protección –dijo ella.

-Pero no me gusta tener a un "guardián" las 24 horas del día –dijo la chica volteando la mirada –solo porque Hanabi tiene a ese pelirrojo como custodio no significa que yo quiera uno.

-Hinata tu hermana pidió un custodio por que a ella si le preocupa su seguridad, a veces pienso que ella es más madura que tu –dijo el hombre dejando a Hinata sorprendida.

-Papi –dijo en tono infantil –soy madura, tengo 19 años y el nivel de madurez necesario para saber ciertas cosas, pero no soy débil yo si se defenderme –aclaro la peliazul.

-Hinata hija vas a tener un custodio –declaro el castaño –eres nuestra hija, nuestro tesoro no queremos que te pase nada malo te pase.

La chica peliazul hizo un puchero.

-Ya les dije que no, y no es no, ahora si me disculpan voy a salir, voy a al rancho de mi abuelo –comunico la peliazul.

-Hija tu… -iba a decir su madre.

-Mama, ya enserio, tengo que ir y no tengo tiempo para que me llamen a un guardián…además hoy es un día importante, porque yo Hinata Hyuga tendré mi primera aparición como modelo en el catálogo de verano de Konoha –dijo la chica feliz.

-Hinata aunque no quieras vas a tener que llevarte al custodio de Hanabi –dijo su padre.

-¡¿Qué?! Ya dije que…-iba a decir la peliazul pero fui interrumpida.

-Lo siento, pero Gaara va a estar ocupado hoy –aviso una voz por detrás, era una muchacha de unos 13 o 14 años aproximadamente, con ojos aperlados y cabello castaño –iré a la biblioteca y el me acompañara –aviso la muchacha.

-Hanabi hija ¿vas a salir justo ahora? –Pregunto Hiashi.

-Sí, quiero ir a distraer mi mente, y que mejor que un buen libro, así que Gaara me acompañara, lo siento hermana –dijo la castaña sonriendo a su hermana.

-Ok…esa es una de las razones por las que no quiero un guardián –dijo la peliazul –me da mucha pena estar con uno en público.

-Hinata Hyuga pero como dices eso –le reprocho su madre.

-Bueno perdón…en fin me retiro –dijo acercándose a su madre y despidiéndose con un beso en la mejilla y repitiendo el mismo proceso con su padre –nos vemos en la tarde…ah y por cierto papa el abuelo me dijo que te dijera que mandaras más utilería para el modelaje, adiós –finalizo saliendo de la casa.

-Ah…esta niña –suspiro Hiashi.

-Bueno, es testaruda…igual que tu –dijo la señora Hyuga.

-¿Como que igual a mí? –Pregunto sintiéndose ofendido –te recuerdo que a ti es muy difícil convencerte para que llegues a un acuerdo Hana.

-Eso era antes Hiashi, ahora soy una mujer correcta y decidida…

-Y ahí van con sus discusiones absurdas –dijo Hanabi saliendo del lugar, en ese momento un joven castaño ingresa a la sala.

-Tío Hiashi, tía Hana –llamo al Hyuga.

-Que sucede Neji –dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-Tienen que ir a la empresa ahora, los inversionistas esperan verlos con los demás diseñadores profesionales –aviso el joven.

-Bien ahora vamos –dijo Hiashi –después tendremos esta conversación –le dijo a su esposa.

-Lo mismo digo –dijo su esposa.

Los 3 ya estaban saliendo de la casa.

-¿Y Hinata? –preguntó el castaño.

-Tu prima salió Neji, hoy es su primera aparición como modelo en el catálogo de verano de Konoha –le dijo Hiashi.

-Ah espero que le vaya bien –dijo el castaño.

-Nosotros también Neji, Hinata a veces suele ser un poco…excéntrica, pero de seguro le ira bien –dijo Hana subiendo al coche.

Los 3 Hyugas salieron de la Mansión y partieron directo a la empresa de diseño, no se dieron cuenta de que alguien los estaba observando desde una de las habitaciones, un pelirrojo quien tenía un tatuaje en la parte izquierda de su frente y no tenía cejas los observaba alejarse de la mansión, el sujeto tenía en sus manos un celular con el cual se estaba comunicando con alguien.

-La familia salió…no, no te preocupes nadie sabe de esto…la señorita Hinata Hyuga salió al rancho de su abuelo…no, no tienen seguridad, será fácil que tus hombres entren y extraigan a la señorita Hyuga…ok, recuerda mi paga ¿entiendes? –finalizo la conversación guardando su celular en su bolsillo.

Alguien toco a la puerta.

-Oiga Gaara ya estoy lista, ¿podemos irnos? –pregunto Hanabi al otro lado de la puerta.

-Claro señorita Hyuga en un momento salgo –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Bien lo esperare abajo –dijo ella alejándose del lugar.

Gaara quedo en silencio unos momentos mientras se guardaba el arma reglamentaria que se le había otorgado, el pelirrojo cerro la cortina de la ventana.

-Solo espero que todo salga bien, porque si no…yo también estaré acabado –dijo el pelirrojo mientras salía del cuarto.

 **(En otro lado…)**

-Llegamos –dijo Naruto viendo el Dojo de su sensei–la Universidad está a una cuadra, si quieres te acompaño –le dijo a la castaña que lo acompañaba.

-No es necesario Naruto, podre ir sola –dijo Matsuri –oh por cierto –dijo mientras metía la mano a su bolso y buscaba algo.

-¿Que buscas? –pregunto el rubio.

-Em… ¡esto! –Dijo sacando un anuncio –ten es para ti –le dijo entregándoselo.

-Ah ok…esto es…-dijo revisando el anuncio que era de una oferta de empleo en un rancho, a lo cual el chico suspiro con cierto dejo de molestia –Matsuri ya te he dicho que…-

-Antes de que digas algo Naruto, no te estoy obligando ni nada por el estilo a que vayas a ese rancho a conseguir el empleo, solo te lo doy para que lo pienses, ya que no toda tu vida vas a estar tratando desesperadamente de buscar un empleo que se rija a "la ley y justicia", tu puedes elegir lo que desees, pero enserio…significaría mucho para mí que fueras aunque sea a averiguar un poco del trabajo –dijo la castaña.

-Matsuri, ya hemos hablado de esto, yo…-iba a decir pero…

En ese momento Matsuri hace una carita con ojitos de cachorro triste mirando fijamente a Naruto, a lo cual el rubio se queda mudo, trata de resistir, pero al final sucumbió…

El chico soltó un suspiro.

-…Siempre tienes que hacer esos ojos ¿no? –Le pregunto a la chica quien todavía lo miraba con esos ojos de chorrito mientras su labio temblaba –arg…tu ganas iré después de la demostración –dijo el chico vencido.

En eso el Uzumaki siente como si un oso lo hubiera atrapado con sus brazos literalmente, Matsuri le había dado un gran abrazo al chico.

-Gracias –dijo la chica despegándose de Naruto –bien tengo que irme, hasta luego…hermano mayor –se despidió la chica.

-Hasta luego hermana menor –le dijo siguiéndole el juego.

Naruto da vuelta e ingresa al Dojo, adentro ve como hay 10 nuevos niños preparándose para la clase.

-¡Al fin llegas tonto! –le dijo una voz a su espalda, volteo y vio a su amigo Sasuke Uchiha que lo jalo a donde estaba –tienes suerte Kakashi sensei salió, así que date prisa –le dijo.

-Ok no te desesperes, voy a cambiarme –dijo Naruto caminando hacia los vestidores.

-Qué bueno que llegara a tiempo –dijo viendo el reloj del Dojo, exactamente faltaban 3 minutos para que iniciara la clase.

-Sasuke –le llamo una voz detrás de él.

-Kakashi sensei –respondió el viendo al hombre enfrente de él, tenía el pelo color plateado y una máscara que cubría la parte de su nariz hasta su barbilla.

-Ya llego Naruto, en unos momentos hará la presentación –informo.

-Me alegra oír eso –dijo el hombre –pero…y tú ¿no deberías de estar en una reunión de negocios junto a tu familia ahora?

-Bueno si, pero les dije que tenía cosas importantes que hacer –mintió el azabache.

La noche anterior Sasuke ya había hablado a su familia que no le interesaba nada los negocios que realizaba su familia y que el buscaría y construiría su propio futuro, pero la insistencia de sus padres a que el siguiera los pasos de la familia lo seguían agobiando.

-Bueno…solo o te alejes mucho de tu familia –le dijo antes de pasar al frente para iniciar la clase.

-Como diga…-susurro el azabache.

En ese momento salió de los vestuarios Naruto utilizando su uniforme de Karate junto con su cinturón Negro.

-Muy bien –dijo el rubio –Empecemos…

 **(Mientras…)**

Hinata Hyuga "la Princesa Byakugan", así como la habían apodado los fotógrafos que en este momento estaban tomándole fotos a Hinata mientras ella posaba para la cámara con un atuendo de vaquero femenino, la chica cambio de posición y subió a unos de los caballos del establo y se acostó en su espalda mientras miraba a la cámara.

-Muy bien suficiente –dijo una voz de un hombre mayor, al escuchar eso los fotógrafos dejaron de tomar fotos a la chica, y Hinata bajo del caballo.

-Querida, vas a ser una de las mejores modelos que el mundo haya visto –dijo un hombre de la tercera edad.

Gracias abuelo, pero no es para tanto –dijo la Hyuga.

-¿Que no es para tanto? –Dijo el hombre incrédulo –mi vida vas a ser la sensación más grande que haya existido –dijo elogiando a su nieta –Bueno señores terminamos por hoy, gran trabajo mañana a la misma hora –comunico el hombre.

-Abuelo…-le llamo Hinata –si no te molesta, ¿puedo quedarme aquí en el rancho un rato? Me gustaría leer un libro en la terraza de la casa –le dijo la ojiperla.

-Por supuesto mi amor, puedes quedarle el tiempo que desees –le comunico el adulto.

-Muchas gracias –le agradeció con una sonrisa.

-Bien, señores escuchen tenemos que ir a la empresa y empezar a revelar esas fotos, tienen que estar en el catálogo para esta semana que viene –dijo el hombre para después recibir afirmaciones de los fotógrafos.

-Hija, tendremos que salir, cualquier cosa que quieras se lo pides a uno de los empleados –le aviso.

-Claro abuelo –dijo la chica caminando hacia la gran casa del rancho –hasta luego.

-Hasta luego hija –se despidió el viejo mientras empezaba a caminar con los fotógrafos.

Lejos de ahí…

En una camioneta estaban 4 sujetos, traían puestos pasamontañas e iban armados con pistolas y Uzis 9 mm.

Uno de ellos estaba viendo con binoculares a los fotógrafos irse junto con el dueño del rancho, era hora.

-Listo, hora de trabajar –dijo el que iba al volante y de inmediato arranco, los que iban en los asientos revisaron sus armas y asintieron.

La camioneta se había estacionado a la entrada del rancho, los 4 sujetos bajaron e ingresaron al lugar.

-Recuerden el objetivo es esta chica –les dijo el presunto líder enseñándoles la foto de la chica–captúrenla con vida –dijo finalizando la conversación.

 **(En la biblioteca…)**

 **-¿** Esta seguro que no quiere sentarse Gaara? –le pregunto Hanabi mientras esta estaba sentada con un libro a la mano en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca.

-No se preocupe señorita Hyuga, puedo estar de pie, no me molesta –le respondió el pelirrojo, Hanabi le dedica una pequeña sonrisa y vuelve a su lectura.

Mientras que Gaara estaba parado, también estaba esperando a que le llamaran para confirmar como había salido todo.

Gaara creyó que iba a ser rápido, pero tal parece que no era así, ya se estaba impacientando.

-"¿Por qué se demoran tanto?" –se preguntó el pelirrojo.

 **(En otra parte…)**

-Eso fue todo –dijo el sensei Kakashi a los nuevos ingresados –sean bienvenidos a la academia de Karate "La Hoja".

Los nuevos alumnos aplaudieron y gritaron de emoción, finalmente habían sido ingresados a la academia de Karate.

-Felicidades, las clases inician este lunes a partir de las 8:30 a las 11:30 de la mañana –finalizo el sensei.

Los nuevos alumnos salieron de la sala y se dirigieron a los vestuarios, y de la puerta de este vieron salir a Naruto Uzumaki ya sin su traje de Karate, y algunos se emocionaron.

-Es bueno señor –le dijeron unos niños.

-Lo mejor que he visto –dijeron otros.

-Es muy guapo –susurraron algunas niñas con cierto sonrojo.

Naruto salió y se puso su chaqueta.

-Naruto –le llamo Kakashi –una muy buena demostración, gracias –le dijo sonriéndole con su ojo.

-No fue nada Kakashi sensei –le respondió –siempre me gusta colaborar con mis amigos.

-Hablando de amigos, Sasuke ya se marchó –le comunico –dijo que te dijera que lo siente por haberte presionado.

-No tiene de que preocuparse, bueno Kakashi sensei, tengo que irme, le prometí a Matsuri ir a un lugar a averiguar de un trabajo –le dijo Naruto –Nos vemos Sensei –se despidió con una reverencia a lo que el peliblanco también lo hizo.

-Cuídate Naruto –se despidió el peliblanco, Naruto salió afuera y paro a un taxi.

Naruto se subió al auto y el chofer le preguntó: -¿A dónde joven?

Naruto saco el anuncio que Matsuri le dio y se lo dio al chofer.

-Ahí – le dijo.

-Muy bien chico, hay vamos –dijo el chofer emprendiendo el camino.

 **(En el rancho)**

Los 4 sujetos armados revisaban por los alrededores, se aseguraron de que no hubiera nadie cerca, en eso ven a un trabajador levantando unos sacos de fertilizante, uno de los enmascarados se acerca por su espalda y le da un golpe con su arma en la cabeza haciendo que el empleado caiga al suelo inconsciente. Después de eso avanzan más para buscar a la peliazul.

En la terraza de la casa Hinata estaba leyendo un libro muy entretenidamente, la chica aun recordaba la plática que había tenido con sus padres hoy en la mañana, se sintió un poco mal al hablarles así, pero enserio a ella no le gustaba que nadie la estuviera vigilando, estar vigilada por alguien todo el día le provocaba ciertos escalofríos.

Un taxi se estacionaba cerca del rancho, de ahí salió Naruto, le pago al hombre y se encamino a la entrada, el joven noto que una camioneta negra estaba estacionada a la entrada, creyó que había una reunión entre el dueño del rancho y otras personas. El rubio entro y camino por el camino buscando a alguien que lo pudiera atender, mientras caminaba noto que en el suelo estaba un hombre inconsciente, Naruto se acercó para auxiliarle, intento despertarlo pero no lo hizo, reviso si aún tenía pulso, y si lo tenía, solo estaba desmayado.

-Tengo que hacer algo –dijo Naruto.

El chico iba pedir ayuda, pero no lo hizo ya que vio como delante de estaban 4 sujetos con pasamontañas y armados, al ver eso el rubio se retiró del camino y se acercó a una pared para esconderse.

-Ustedes dos revisen el lugar, nosotros iremos por la chica –dijo uno de los enmascarados, dos subieron las escaleras y dos se fueron por la parte de abajo.

-¿Qué demonios pasa? –se preguntó al oír lo que dijeron.

Naruto observo como los dos sujetos se fueron por las escaleras y los otros dos se fueron por la parte de abajo, Naruto supo que tenía que hacer algo…

El rubio fue agachado y siguió a los dos sujetos.

En la terraza Hinata seguía leyendo hasta que recibió una llamada, la chica contesto sin mirar el número.

-¿Hola? –contesto.

-Holi holi –le dijo una voz que la peliazul reconoció al instante.

-¡Sakura! –Dijo la Hyuga emocionada – ¡Ingrata! ¡Cómo has estado! ¡No he sabido de ti en meses!

-Si lo siento por eso, pero he estado ocupada, ya sabes mi papa y mi mama quieren que siga economía y no he tenido ni un respiro –dijo la chica en tono de cansancio.

-Si te entiendo amiga, pero bueno cuéntame ¿Cómo has estado? –le pregunto.

-E estado bien, llamaba para saludarte y ponernos al día –dijo la muchacha a través de la línea.

-¡Oh que bien tenemos mucho de qué hablar amiga! –dijo la peliazul.

En la parte baja del rancho los dos sujetos armados se separaron por un momento para revisar el lugar, uno de los tipos se metió a un cuarto en el que guardaban fertilizante y herramientas de trabajo. Sin mirar atrás no vio cuando unos brazos rodearon su cuello y le aplicaron una llave, el sujeto intento liberarse pero poco a poco cayó en los brazos de la inconsciencia.

Naruto dejó caer al sujeto inconsciente y alejo la pistola que traía, Naruto iba a salir cuando…

-Eh oye ¿estás ahí dentro? –le llamo el otro sujeto desde afuera, Naruto tuvo que pensar rápido.

-Oye –le llamo entrando al cuarto.

La vista enfoca al hombre entrando y cerrando la puerta, se pudo oír como ese sujeto se alarmo al ver a su compañero en el suelo, de repente se escuchan golpes y cosas rompiéndose dentro del cuarto.

Un momento de silencio y…

La puerta es atravesada por el sujeto que entro, este cae al suelo y queda inconsciente, Naruto sale del cuarto y aparta la Uzi que traía el tipo.

-Van dos, quedan dos más –se dijo así mismo mientras empezaba a correr a las escaleras.

En la terraza, los dos sujetos entraron por la puerta y vieron a la chica de espaldas hablando por celular.

-Enserio tienes que colgar le pregunto la peliazul.

-Si ya me tengo que ir, pero no te preocupes te llamare pronto –aviso la chica- cuídate saludos a todos.

-Igualmente, bay amiga –se despidió la peliazul cortando la llamada.

Hinata al colgar volteo hacia atrás…y una mano le tapo la bosa mientras que era sostenida.

-Cállate niña, todo saldrá bien si vienes con nosotros –le dijo un sujeto con pasamontañas y un arma.

Hinata vio que al frente también estaba otro tipo armado y con un pasamontañas, en eso la chica se alteró de sobremanera, empezó a hiperventilarse y trato de soltarse.

-¡No por favor no me hagan daño! –dijo la peliazul muy alterada.

-Cállate perra –Le grito el sujeto.

Hinata ahora si estaba asustada, cuando la llamaban con insultos ella siempre tendía a llorar, y esta vez no fue la excepción, la chica empezó a sollozar mientras gritaba y forcejeaba.

-Grita todo lo que quieras, nadie te…-iba a decir cuando noto algo – ¡Cuidado atrás de ti! –le aviso a su compañero.

El otro sujeto volteo y su arma le fue quitada de un rápido movimiento y lanzada a otro lado, para luego recibir un puñetazo en la cara.

-¡Quédate quieto imbécil! –le grito el otro sujeto mientras sostenía a Hinata.

-¡Por favor ayuda! –suplicaba la chica.

El tipo se recuperó del golpe y vio al frente suyo a un rubio de ojos azules que lo miraba serio, el tipo le lanzo una patada, la cual el rubio esquivo y aprovecho para derribar al tipo con un barrido, el tipo en suelo intento reincorporarse de nuevo pero sintió como el rubio le dio una patada directamente a la cara, y ahí quedó inconsciente.

El rubio se acercó al otro tipo que tenía a la chica, la peliazul rogaba por ayuda.

-¡¿Quién mierda eres?! –le pregunto el sujeto – ¡Largo!

-Soy Naruto Uzumaki, vine para preguntar sobre el empleo –dijo el seriamente.

-Largo o la mato –dijo apuntando a la chica y luego a el.

-¡No por favor no! –suplico a chica.

-¡Dije que te ca…! –no pudo terminar la frase ya que sintió como su brazo que tenía el arma fue jalado y virado por una llave obligándolo a soltar el arma.

El sujeto fue sorprendido por 3 tres puñetazos en su cara y 2 ganchos al hígado, y al final una patada que lo dejo en el suelo fuera de combate, cortesía de Naruto.

Naruto alejo la pistola del sujeto y miro a la chica del frente, esta aun tenia pánico ya que al ver como el rubio se acercaba quiso alejarse, pero tropezó con sus pies. La peliazul siguió llorando mientras le suplicaba que no se acercase.

-Tranquila ya todo está bien –le dijo.

-¡No aléjate por favor! –le pidió aterrada.

-Eh señorita tanqui…-no completo la frase ya que la chica le empezó a dar golpes con sus manos en el pecho.

-No váyase no quiero que…-decía ella hasta que…

-¡Por dios Calma mujer! –le dijo Naruto mientras la sostenía en sus brazos.

La chica de inmediato dejo de llorar al sentir los brazos del rubio rodeándola.

No sabía por qué pero…Ya no tenía miedo…

Ese miedo fue remplazado por seguridad y felicidad al ver…

Esos ojos azules color de cielo…

* * *

 **He vuelto.**

 **No me lo creerán..pero pase en todas mis materias, no me quede a supletorio en ninguna.**

 **Por eso celebro.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo uno de esta nueva historia, no se por que, pero me late que esto se va a descontrolar amigos.**

 **Bueno un ultimo aviso: habrá una historia mas que la subiré cuando acabe el prologo, y créanme, si saben de que es esta frase :"Benditos sean los nuevos padres de la patria", sabrán que fic se avecina, y esperen lo inesperado por que muchas cosas vendrán.**

 **Sin mas que decir me despido, hasta la vista amigos, Chao.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me enamore de mi custodio.**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2.**

Hinata Hyuga sentía una paz muy grande, en mucho tiempo que no había sentido tanta paz y seguridad. La chica de cabello azulado y ojos perlas se encontraba entre los brazos del hombre que la había salvado de un secuestro hace un momento.

Naruto tenía en sus brazos a la peliazul la cual se aferraba con fuerzas a él, pareciera que no quisiera separarse de él. Tanto fue el instante que no se dieron cuenta ni la peliazul y el rubio que el sujeto que había quedado inconsciente hace un rato recupero la consciencia y se levantó para ayudar a su compañero a levantarse y salir del lugar.

El rubio sintió como la chica se estaba tranquilizando y el trato de soltarse del abrazo pero la chica no se despegaba de él.

-¡Señorita Hinata!–subió a la terraza una empleada del rancho encargada del aseo – ¿Que sucedió?

-Llame a la policía, unos tipos armados vinieron a secuestrar a la señorita –informo Naruto a la empleada.

-Oh dios mío, enseguida voy señor –aviso ella bajando abajo.

Naruto quedo viendo como la empleada se alejaba, entonces pensó en que debería ir a revisar si esos tipos seguían ahí en el rancho o ya se habían marchado de ahí.

-Disculpe, señorita –le hablo a la peliazul –voy a tener que salir a revisar abajo.

-N-no –dijo ella en un susurro que fue escuchado por el rubio –n-no te v-vayas por favor quédate.

-Oiga tranquila, ya todo lo malo paso, necesito bajar para verificar que esos sujetos se hayan largado, volveré ¿Ok? –le dijo.

Hinata levanto su mirada y volvió a ver esos ojos color azules, su corazón se estremeció acelerándose en ese momento y con un pequeño y tímido asentimiento le dijo que sí.

Naruto sonrió y soltó del abrazo a la chica quien lo soltó lentamente. Después de haber sido soltado le dio una sonrisa a la chica quien se ruborizo al verlo.

Naruto bajo de la terraza dejando a Hinata ahí, Naruto recorrió el camino que había seguido para llegar a la terraza y vio como los dos sujetos que habían estado inconscientes en el piso ya no estaban, talvez ya habían huido.

Naruto salió del rancho y vio como la camioneta negra que había estado parqueada afuera ya no estaba, si definitivamente se habían ido. El rubio volvió a entrar en el rancho y cuando dio unos pasos vio parada al frente de el a la chica peliazul que había tenido abrazada a él hace un momento.

-¿Paso algo? –pregunto el chico.

-Y-yo no quería estar sola…-dijo ella ruborizándose un poco, Naruto la miro por un momento luego sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Tranquila, ya nada te va a pasar –dijo el mirándola a los ojos a lo cual la chica desvió la mirada con un ligero rubor.

Entonces a las afueras del rancho se escucharon unas sirenas que se acercaban, la policía había llegado.

-Ya llego la policía –dijo Naruto.

 **(En otro lado…)**

-Señores, como pueden ver la oferta propuesta va a ser muy beneficiaria para todos, los ingresos aumentaran con el pasar de los meses, cada uno tendrá e doble de su inversión siempre y cuando se cumplan los acuerdos descritos –hablaba Hiashi Hyuga a todas las personas presentes, de repente el Sr. Hyuga recibe una llamada.

-Proporcionaría grandes beneficios para todos en concreto y no habría ningún problema en la bolsa de valores –prosiguió Hana Hyuga mientras su esposo salía de la sala para atender la llamada.

-Ahora señores si ponen atención a la pantalla –dijo Neji mientras con un control remoto apuntaba a la pantalla y aparecía un gráfico de proyectos de venta –cada uno de ustedes al invertir en el proyecto, en un lapso de tres meses recuperaran su inversión con un monto adicional… -estaba dando a conocer hasta que…-

-Caballeros –llamo Hiashi a los inversionistas –vamos a tener que suspender la reunión, pero seguiremos con esto la próxima semana –aviso mientras llamaba a su esposa y a su sobrino.

Los dos desconcertados, se despidieron de los inversionistas y salieron de la sala siguiendo a Hiashi.

-Espera Hiashi, ¿qué sucede? ¿Para qué suspendiste la reunión? –pregunto Hana, la cual de inmediato noto que su esposo se veía asustado.

-Tío ¿sucede algo? –preguntó el castaño menor al ver a su tío de esa forma.

El castaño mayor rompió el silencio y volteo a ver a su esposa y a su sobrino.

-Me llamaron de la comisaria –aviso –me dijeron que Hinata sufrió un intento de secuestro.

Hana al oír lo que había salido de la boca de su esposo puso una expresión de sorpresa seguida por una cara pálida de susto, creyó no haber oído bien.

-Que –pregunto –no puede ser –dijo nerviosa.

-Y que paso, ¿está bien? –pregunto Neji.

-Gracias a dios no ocurrió el secuestro, fue salvada y ahora la llevaron a la comisaria a declarar, vamos allí ahora mismo –dijo Hiashi caminando a la salida.

-"Dios mío que mi niña este bien" –pidió internamente Hana.

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

Hanabi Hyuga estaba sentada en uno de los muebles de la biblioteca leyendo un libro de una novela antigua "Amor en custodia". La chica había leído la mitad del libro y estaba ansiosa por saber que seguía con los protagonistas y con la historia. De pronto la chica tiene una llamada, saca su celular de su pantalón y ve en la pantalla que su mama era quien la estaba llamando, la castaña se extrañó ya que su mama, su papa y su primo estarían en una reunión con los inversionistas de la empresa a esa hora.

La chica contesto para ver que quería su madre.

En la parte de la entrada de la biblioteca se encontraba Gaara viendo por la ventana hacia afuera, no había recibido ninguna llamada o mensaje para saber cómo había salido esa operación, estaba nervioso ya que si algo malo pasaba el saldría perjudicado y en la cárcel por complicidad. En eso el celular del ´pelirrojo recibe una llamada, el chico saca el celular y lo contesta al ver el número.

-Hola –saludo.

-¡Imbécil! –se escuchó una voz a través de la línea, parece que estaba enojada.

-¿Que? –dijo atónito.

-Todo se fue al diablo por tu culpa –dijo con enojo la voz a través de la línea.

-Espera un segundo ¿a qué diablos te refieres? –pregunto desconcertado.

-¿Por qué medios no dijiste que esa chica tenía un guardaespaldas? Pensé que su hermana era la única que tenía uno, a ti –dijo con enojo.

-¡Espera un minuto! Hinata Hyuga no tiene un maldito guardaespaldas, esa chica no ha querido ninguno en todo este tiempo –dijo enojado el pelirrojo.

-Oiga Gaara –dijo Hanabi llegando de atrás.

-Diablos, tengo que colgar –aviso colgando la llamada –eh, uh ¿qué sucede señorita Hyuga? –pregunto Gaara.

-Vamos a la comisaria –dijo ella saliendo.

-A la comisaria ¿por qué? –pregunto.

-Es mi hermana, la quisieron secuestrar, pero gracias a dios no pasó nada –dijo la castaña saliendo de la biblioteca.

Gaara se quedó de pie estático un momento, ahora entendía el enojo de ese sujeto, pero… ¿a qué se refería con guardaespaldas?

-Oiga Gaara –lo llamo Hanabi sacándolo de su trance –vamos.

-Eh si hay voy señorita –dijo el pelirrojo saliendo al auto.

 **(En la comisaria…)**

Unas horas después, Naruto estaba saliendo de la sala de interrogatorios, le preguntaron varias cosas, como: ¿porque estaba usted ahí? O ¿La razón de su presencia en el rancho Hyuga?

Al salir a una habitación de espera vio como aquella peliazul que había conocido hoy, la chica tenía la mirada gacha mientras se refregaba los ojos con la palma de su mano.

Naruto se acercó a ella y se sentó en la silla de su lado.

-Veo que te encuentras tranquila –dijo el rubio llamando la atención de la chica.

La chica vio que el rubio que la había salvado estaba a su lado y un ligero rubor apareció adornando sus mejillas.

-S-si ya e-estoy mejor –dijo la Hyuga tartamudeando para luego preocuparse un poco por su reacción –"Que me pasa por que pongo así" –pensó preocupándose un poco.

-Me alegra mucho –dijo este.

Los dos no hablaron más, un incómodo silencio se formó en ese momento, Hinata se sentía algo nerviosa y penosa con la presencia del rubio y no sabía por qué, Hinata estaba incomoda por el silencio en el cual se habían quedado, así que decidió romper el silencio diciéndole algo al rubio en voz baja.

-Gracias –dijo ella en un susurro.

El rubio volteo a ver a la chica.

-¿Perdón? –pregunto el rubio.

-Gracias –volvió a decir esta vez en alzando un poco la voz para que lo escuchara –Gracias por salvarme, s-si tu no h-hubieras llegado…-estaba diciendo.

-No pienses en ello –le pidió Naruto –no te has ninguna idea de "que hubiera pasado si…", créeme es mejor no pensar en cosas que pueden ser hirientes y que te pueden ir carcomiendo por dentro –dijo el rubio hablando con melancolía.

La chica al escuchar sus palabras pensó que era verdad que no tenía que pensar en eso, pero le sorprendió el tono en el que lo dijo.

En ese momento Naruto hablo.

-Me llamo Naruto –le dijo haciendo que esta se volteara –Naruto Uzumaki –se presentó con una sonrisa la cual hizo que Hinata se ruborizara.

-Ah, Hinata, Hinata Hyuga –se presentó la chica igualmente.

-¿Eres familia del dueño del rancho? –pregunto.

-Sí, es mi abuelo –dijo la chica.

-Ah ya veo –dijo de nuevo, después de un momento un oficial entra a la sala y se dirige a Hinata.

-Señorita Hyuga, su familia llego están afuera, por favor acompáñeme –informo.

La chica se contentó al oír que su familia había llegado, se paró para ir donde estaban, pero se detuvo y volteo a ver al rubio.

Naruto le dedico una sonrisa amable.

-Cuídate –le dijo este.

La chica le dio una pequeña sonrisa de forma tímida al ver la sonrisa que le daba el rubio.

-Gracias –le dijo y salió hacia la sala.

Naruto quedo solo en la habitación sumergido en sus pensamientos…

-"Quien lo diría…solo fui a preguntar por el empleo…y sin imaginármelo termine salvando a una chica de un intento de secuestro…tal vez mi vida no es tan aburrida después de todo" –se dijo así mismo en sus pensamientos.

 **(En la sala de la comisaria)**

Se veía a una reportera junto a su camarógrafo hablando por micrófono, y no era la única, tras enterarse del secuestro de la hija del empresario y dueño del centro de modas más importante de la ciudad todos los reporteros de diferentes canales de televisión había acudido para realizar el reportaje correspondiente.

-Estamos a las puertas de la comisaria de Konoha City donde se encuentra en estos momentos Hinata Hyuga hija del dueño de la empresa Hyuga Corps. y dueño del centro de modas de la ciudad dando declaraciones del posible atentado de secuestro en su contra ocurrido hace unas horas –informaba la reportera mientras veía a la lentilla de la cámara.

Adentro en la sala de espera se veía a Hiashi, Hana, Neji y Hanabi acompañada de su custodio Gaara. Estaban esperando a que Hinata saliera, sus padres fueron informados de que su hija ya había hecho las declaraciones y ahora solo estaban procesando la denuncia para así poder empezar con las investigaciones del caso y atrapar a los culpables.

En ese momento la puerta de una habitación es abierta y de ella sale Hinata quien observo a su familia, y al ver a sus padres se abalanzó sobre ellos sin contener las lágrimas.

-Hija –dijo Hana abrazando a su Hija.

-Mama, Papa… -dijo esta mientras las lágrimas empezaban a caer de sus ojos.

-Ya hija ya paso… -dijo su madre quien también abrazaba con fuerza a su hija.

Hiashi se volteo y vio al comisario y se acercó a él.

-Comisario haga lo que tenga que hacer, pero atrape a los que le quisieron hacer daño a nuestra hija –dijo el Hyuga al comisario.

-Tranquilo Sr. Hyuga, haremos todo lo que esté a nuestro alcance para dar con los responsables –dijo el comisario.

-Eso espero, no quiero que esto se quede así –dijo el Hyuga acercándose donde estaba su hija –ya todo estará bien hija, darán con los responsables.

-Papi… -dijo esta –perdón, debiste haber cancelado la reunión.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto –dijo el castaño –pospusimos la reunión para otro día amor.

-Hermana que bueno que no te paso nada malo –dijo Hanabi hablándole a su hermana.

-Sí, me daba miedo imaginar que…no volvería a verlos –dijo Hinata.

-No tienes que pensar en eso, te haces daño tu misma –dijo su primo Neji.

Hinata al oír las palabras de su primo recordó lo mismo que Naruto le había dicho hace un rato.

-Si tienes razón…-dijo la chica.

-Bueno vámonos, te llevaremos a casa para que descanses hija –dijo Hana.

-Si –dijo esta mientras asentía.

La familia no se había dado cuenta de que Gaara tenía un semblante de enojo impregnado en su cara.

La familia salió por la puerta de la comisaria y de ahí todos los reporteros que estaban afuera se abalanzaron y empezaron a hacerles preguntas acerca de lo que había acontecido, los reporteros querían tener respuestas del tema, nadie noto como Naruto salía de la comisaria y pasaba entre la multitud para salir del lugar.

El rubio logro salir e hizo parar a un taxi para que lo llevara a casa.

* * *

 **(Mientras tanto…)**

Matsuri estaba caminando por las calles de la ciudad para regresar a su departamento, la chica estaba feliz porque su amigo Naruto iría a consultar el trabajo en el rancho, la verdad ella quería que Naruto tuviera un trabajo normal, no uno que implicara arriesgar su vida, aunque él quisiera hacerlo en honor de su padre y de su padrino, él no podía dejar que el odio, repercusiones y acciones de cuando estuvo en el ejército lo afectaran.

La chica dejo sus pensamientos cuando sintió que su celular sonaba, lo tomo para contestarlo.

-¿Hola? –saludo.

-Hola matsuri –saludo una voz femenina muy conocida para la castaña.

-¡Karin! ¡Amiga ha pasado tiempo! –dijo la castaña feliz.

-Sí, mucho tiempo, disculpa ¿sabes dónde está mi hermano? –pregunto.

-¿Naruto? Bueno tal vez en su departamento –dijo ella.

-No, no está, ahí –respondió.

-Espera y ¿cómo sabes que no está? –Pregunto ella, pero se dio cuenta de algo –no me digas que… -

-Así es estoy aquí –le dijo.

-Oh eso es bueno, Naruto se alegrara por saber que estas aquí, y aún más por saber que su pequeña sobrina vino –dijo la muchacha.

Ante lo último mencionado la línea quedo en silencio.

-¿Sucede algo? –pregunto Matsuri.

-Es que mi hija se quedó por unos días….con su padre…-

* * *

 **(Mansión Hyuga)**

Hinata estaba en su habitación acompañada con su hermana Hanabi.

-Lo que nos contaste es impresionable pero a la vez algo duro de creer –dijo la pequeña castaña.

-Les dije la verdad –dijo la peliazul.

-Bueno, que alguien haya acabado con esos tipos es sorprendente, según tu les dio patadas y golpes –quiso saber.

-Bueno si, agradezco a dios que ese hombre haya ido a rancho, sino no sé qué hubiera pasado –dijo la peliazul.

-Bueno, ahora mama espera que reconsideres tener un guardaespaldas después de lo que paso.

Ante lo dicho por su hermana la chica peliazul, tuvo algo en mente.

Tal vez sería loco, pero tenía que intentarlo.

-Mama y Papa están afuera con Gaara ¿no? –pregunto.

-Si –respondió la castaña.

Hinata se pone de pie y sale de su habitación con dirección a la sala, esta es seguida por la castaña.

En la sala se ve a Hiashi y Hana hablando con Gaara.

-Ya lo sabe, necesito cuanto antes un custodio para mi hija, no queremos que esto se repita –le dijo Hiashi a Gaara.

-No se preocupe Sr. Hyuga voy a contactar con personas de confianza para poder darle protección a la señorita Hyuga –dijo el pelirrojo.

-Estaremos agradecidos con eso Gaara, no queremos que nada le pase a nuestra niña –dijo Hana mientras se removía un tanto nerviosa.

-Claro que no se volverá a repetir nada de esto, Hinata estará a salvo a hora –dijo el castaño.

De repente a la sala ingresa Hinata seguida de Hanabi.

-Mama, papa –llamo la atención de los dos -…Quiero un custodio.

Los dos padres miraron a su hija ante su petición.

-Hija me alegra que quieras seguridad, justamente estábamos hablando con Gaara para que te consiguiera a un custodio para ti –dijo su madre alegremente.

-Me alegra pero…ya tengo a un candidato en mente…-dijo la chica sorprendiendo a los presentes –y necesito que por favor averigües de él, Gaara –le pidió.

-¿Enserio hija y quién es? –pregunto su padre.

La chica respondió.

-Naruto Uzumaki… -respondio.

* * *

 **Hoola amigos, que tal?**

 **Déjenme decirles que para escribir este capítulo me demore una semana entera, tenía que adjuntar las y tener la inspiración, y salió esto.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Ahora les diré algo, si alguien quiere darme una idea para el próximo capítulo solo déjenlo en los reviews y yo adaptare la idea de ustedes (si es buena claro).**

 **Sin más que decir, dejen sus reviews que eso me da inspiración para más capítulos jejeje.**

 **Cuídense todos, nos vemos.**

 **Chao.**


End file.
